Shadow Siren's Affections
by Jazzerman
Summary: Part two of the Shadow Siren Saga. Details more of Vivan's relationship with her roommate. Done as an experiance in writing fluff, enjoy.


Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, as many as there are. You've heard this crap before.

A/N: Please note that I abandoned Nintendo after the 64 came out so I've never played either paper Mario games. I switched to playstation because I wanted to keep my precious D pad. I have read info on the game on Wikipedia and read a few paper Mario fics but that's it. Be gentle.

Shadow Siren's Affections

Vivian had been staying in Rainy Forest with Ricks for three months now and she had to admit she was in high spirits. She had not felt this accepted since her travels with Mario on their adventure to stop the Shadow Queen. Her time with the young writer had taught her how to play cards, chess (which she was quickly becoming adept in), and to look for edible mushrooms to sell in the nearby town of Runoff Hills.

Vivian had been surprised how quickly the Mushrooms grew here in Rainy Forest, granted three out of four days it would constantly rain and then be followed by bright sunlight to warm everything up. On these sunny days Vivian would take walks, often with Ricks by her side. Unsurprisingly with all the rain this forest got there were countless winding brooks and creeks that flowed into one massive stream that flowed out and towards the town.

Ricks was pleased to have someone to spend time with. As much as he liked the privacy of the cottage at first he had begun to feel lonely after a time. Vivian was a wonderful and kind companion. Ever since their experiment in possession they would meet at his computer where he would write and Vivian would read and offer advice from a spectral point of view.

They had not experimented in possession any further. Although both wanted to try it again both were too shy to come right out and ask to experience the merging of mind and emotion they had experienced.

Ricks had come to love Vivian's cooking, a welcome break from his simple meals. When he asked her where she had learned to cook Vivian would look down at the floor and twiddle her fingers.

"Well, both of my sisters made me cook since I'm the youngest." She said, not liking where this was going. Too many bad memories of home. "And Bedlam would start to throw things at me if I didn't get her food the way she liked it."

Ricks winced, worried that he may have said something he shouldn't had. "Hey, you aren't there anymore Viv. I think you're a great cook! Maybe you should try for a part time job in town. I know I'd pay to eat your cooking everyday. I envy the guy who gets to be your boyfriend."

At that last statement both of them blushed and looked away. Ricks out of embarrassment and Vivian because she wouldn't mind being official with Ricks, but he never gave her any solid indication that he was interested. Mostly anything he said she could only chalk up to a friendly joke that meant almost nothing. She often looked herself in the mirror and at some of the pictures in some of the books and magazines Ricks had brought from his world ((nothing racy XP )). Compared to the women in them she was short, kinda pudgy, and lacked much of any curves. Vivian knew she could alter her form a little, make herself talker and thinner but that wasn't anything too drastic. Maybe Bedlam had been right, she wasn't very attractive.

"Hey Viv are you okay?" Ricks said, snapping the young Siren out of her trance. "You kinda zonked out for a while there..."

Vivian shook her head to clear her mind of those depressing and very distracting thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine... You think I really should go and try to get a got at the restaurant in town?"

"It would get you out of the cottage for a while everyday and give you something to do." Ricks said. "You've been looking like you're getting a case of cabin fever."

Vivian nodded. "Maybe you're right. I'll go there tomorrow. That way we can go and sell the mushrooms we gathered yesterday in one trip."

"Sounds like a plan." Ricks said. "I'll sell the mushrooms to the grocery store clerk and you can ask for a job at the restaurant. Even if you don't get the job we'll eat at the restaurant for a change. It'll be good to spare you having to cook for a change."

"Oh? Is that it? Or is it that you just don't want to wash the dishes again?" Vivian laughed, placing a hand to her mouth.

Ricks shrugged but kept a smile on his face. "I dunno, maybe I am..."

Vivian retorted by tossing a half dry washrag in his face, then erupting into laughter. This was cut short by the same rag slapping into her face, knocking her hat off. By the time she got the rag off and her hat back on she saw that he was right in front of her. She gulped at what he'd do, almost flashing back to some of the bad stuff Bedlam would do to her but those fears were laid to rest when he kneeled down and gave her a hug.

"You're the best friend I've ever had Viv." He said with total honesty in his voice.

Vivian smiled, but inside she had hoped for him to say more than that. "Same here Ricks... Same here."

After they finished their dinner and the dishes were done they both turned in early. The trek through the forest to Runoff Hills was a long but safe walk that was more or less free of the mush like mush of the forest floor. the path to town was made of stones that were placed right into the mud and were slowly being overgrown by weeds and grass but thankfully held one's weight when stepped on. The path between town and the forest was a little more treacherous, being a home for wandering Goombas and a few Piranha Plants but Vivian's fire powers made quick work of anything that attacked them.

Upon arriving they parted ways, Ricks to the grocery store to sell the sack of mushrooms and Vivian headed straight to the restaurant. Or at least in the beginning she did. Before heading inside she saw something she had never seen before. A female human sitting at the counter. Vivian ducked around to the side of the building as a million thoughts danced in her mind.

'What was she doing here? What if Ricks sees her? Would he choose her over me if he sees her? I don't want that! But what do I do!?' Vivian peeked back in to look at the young woman.

She was already eating, meaning she might pay and leave any minute which was cause for Vivian to cheer up. However her optimism was cut short when she got a better look at her figure. She had well developed curves, a big chest, and long hair that went down her back. Vivian hated to admit it but this girl was beautiful. If Ricks got one look at her it might be over between her and the human. She was wearing tight blue jean shorts, a white shirt that looked a few sizes too small and showed off plenty of cleavage, knee high boots and gloves that went up to her elbows.

Vivian calmed herself down. Surely this could be done in a polite and civil way. This wasn't like dealing with the Shadow Queen or Bedlam, odds are this young lady was understanding enough to listen to her. The best course of action was just to explain things truthfully and most often they work out. Or at least that's what Vivian liked to believe.

Vivian moved into the restaurant and took a seat next to the girl. Vivian was nervous but she forcefully shoved it out of her mind. She was doing this for Ricks after all.

"H-Hello..." Vivian said politely, "I don't see many humans around here."

"That's not what I heard." The girl said in a sing song voice that sent waves of worry through the Shadow Siren. "I heard there's a cute young man living here and I wanna meet him."

Vivian's hopes shattered in front of her, still she needed more information. "W-what for?"

The girl looked at her. "I've been here in this world for a few years, I want to get a boyfriend that's the same species as me. It's either that or head home, get a job, and lead a mediocre life. After all human men are rather easy to control, a little leg a little cleavage and they're putty. This guy shouldn't be too hard to snag... If he's cute enough that is."

Vivian stood up, feeling her blood boil for the first time since she left her home with her sisters. She didn't like this girl. She didn't like her attitude, no one talked that way about Ricks in front of her. Here she was talking like her friend was some kind of pet to pick up from a store. She wouldn't let her get near him. Never. "Can we talk miss? Outside?"

The girl shrugged humored the pudgy violet creature and followed Vivian outside after laying down a small pile of coins to cover her meal. Once outside behind the restaurant Vivian turned around and looked up at the taller human. "I want you gone."

"Excuse me?" The young woman scoffed, believing she was the innocent in this.

"Y-You heard me." Vivian said, her resolve faltering for a second as she began. "I want you to leave town. My friend Ricks isn't a piece of meat and he doesn't deserve to have someone like you trying to manipulate him."

"Listen to me you fat sexless little monster, I'm not going anywhere." She spat down at Vivian. "It's up to him to choose if he wants a short ugly little thing like you or a beauty like me."

The young woman went on to wave her finger in Vivian's face. In Vivian's mind a damn broke. Every put down, insult, and cruel joke from Bedlam came back and flashed in front of Vivian's mind. The Siren's fury reached its peak. For the first time Vivian felt an emotion more intense than anger, she experienced raw foaming hate directed at this human girl who acted more like her own sister than she liked to admit.

Vivian didn't know exactly how it happened afterwards, no one as mad as she was ever does went they get that way. Vivian had somehow tapped into her possessive powers and flung herself at the girl. Instead of becoming a mist and slipping into her body Vivian became a gelatinous ooze, coating the human girl in a numbing sludge. She attempted to scream but could not find her voice, she tried to run but her legs couldn't respond. The human's desire was now nonexistent, and in its place was sheer terror. She wanted to get out of town but now was coated from head to foot in violet goo.

Vivian spoke using the girl's voice, but it was devoid of any sympathy or kindness. It was cold, ruthless and totally serious. "If you ever come back here or try to steal Ricks away from me I'll do things that would make Bowser feel pity for you."

The girl suddenly found her mobility and fled, shedding her living violet prison like snake skin as she ran as fast as her long legs could take her. Terrified out of her wits she silently swore vengeance against the little freak.

Her rage satisfied Vivian slowly became her old self again, she was surprised at what she had done but felt no remorse for it. She shouldn't have said those things about Ricks. Vivian was more surprised to see herself in the shape of that young woman. At first she was revolted to have anything in common with her until she saw herself in a puddle. She placed a delicate hand on her cheek. She was hollow like a bubble or a light bulb minus the filament. Suddenly a thought appeared in Vivian's mind: Ricks would like this.

Vivian took a few minutes to experiment. She had never before altered her body so far from her original small shape. She managed to repair the damage the girl had done by fleeing and filled her new form in so she no longer appeared hollow.

Standing in the alley was what looked like a young woman with waist long pink hair, an hourglass figure, a decent chest, red striped gloves and boots. Her red shorts and T shirt were not as small as the human's giving her a far more respectable appearance. Vivian was especially pleased with her face. It was much like her own, her eyes were still shadowed from her hat but below her new nose were two petite pink lips.

Vivian blushed at how pretty she looked, unable to believe something so miraculous had happen to her. She stood there for a second and tried to figure out how this had happened. She knew Dooplis could copy a person's form, and had once heard of a creature named Belome that could make clones of people. Vivian guessed Shadow Sirens could imitate people to some degree. Still, Vivian decided against running out to find Ricks and show off her new form. Vivian carefully memorized every inch of her new body as she slowly slid back into her old small form. Vivian couldn't wait until they got back to the cottage.

Suddenly the young Siren stopped. Why was she doing all this? Why had she scared that... woman off? Did she just want Ricks as a friend or did she care for him more than that? Vivian found herself blushing and shook it off. After a few deep breaths and calming down a bit she became more rational.

'I do like him and I know he likes me,' she thought. 'I just don't know if he'd actually want a relationship with a girl like me... ACK! I forgot to check with the guy in the restaurant! I gotta go in before Ricks gets back!'

Vivian ran as fast as she could only to slam into Ricks, who was carrying a few bags of things he had bought in town. He seemed glad to see Vivian and a little annoyed at the same time for knocking him on his butt. The cobblestone street was not fun to land on.

"I'm so sorry Ricks!" Vivian said, sounding very panicky as she followed up with a few more hurried apologies.

"Hey don't worry Viv, you didn't hurt me too badly..." Ricks said. He had to admit Vivian was cute when she was so nervous like that. He gathered up the bags and dug into one of them, looking for something. "I got something for you Viv."

Vivian blinked, she couldn't remember the last time she had gotten a present. Ricks handed her a red and white striped umbrella.

"It was the last one they had at the item shop, I was lucky." Ricks said, "It'll come in handy if it starts to rain before we get back."

Vivian tried out the umbrella, it was about the size a Toad would use so it was more or less perfect for her. She couldn't hold back a small blush as she looked up at him. "Thanks Ricks... You didn't have to get me anything."

"It's cool Viv." Ricks said. "I just thought this would make sure you don't get another cold anytime soon. By the way did you get that job?"

Vivian panicked again, she didn't want to waste anymore time in town and she definitely didn't want to risk running into that girl again if she was still around. "Um... He told me to come back another time, he might need me later this month."

It was a decent lie and Ricks believed it. Vivian didn't like lying to her best friend but it seemed like the best option for her to take in the long run. "Let's go home Ricks, before we get caught in another downpour."

Ricks nodded and headed home with Vivian beside him. On the way they encountered very few creatures that wanted to fight them. Vivian was quickly getting a reputation among the baddies in the forest as a dangerous creature to avoid so things were quiet. Vivian meanwhile was starting to feel kinda bad for scaring that woman. Granted she was a rude floozy who didn't seem to have any respect but Vivian knew her actions were almost as bad. For all she knew she could have done far worse to that girl if she had gotten any madder. Much worse if she had been caught doing it she'd be put in jail and that girl would hitting to Ricks. Vivian felt ashamed for a little while, still she reasoned that that there are other people in this world who were far worse than that girl and that she had only scared her. Vivian had only scared her, nothing more... well she had gotten something out of it.

Ricks set the bags on the table as they came in and locked the door after Vivian was inside. Ricks was adamant about keeping the door shut at night and that was quickly approaching. Vivian yawned as she helped put away the groceries Ricks had bought and set her umbrella by the door where she could get it if she needed it.

"I'm going to lay down for a little while before I get to my nightly writing. You want any help putting the groceries Viv?" Ricks asked as he looked back from the doorway to the living room.

Vivian shook her head. "No, I'm okay."

Ricks shrugged and went to his room, leaving the young Siren to place the supplies away. She didn't mind doing this, after all she did far more when she lived with her sisters. Outwardly she looked peaceful to the observer but inside she was tangled in knots. She wanted so badly to talk to him about... the both of them, but didn't know the precise way to go about it. Suddenly blurting out her feelings didn't seem right. Vivian shook her head, she would have to forget about telling him until she felt the time was right. Vivian looked out the window, the rain was beginning again and would not stop again for a few days that would give the trees the sun they need to stay alive.

Vivian moved over to the couch and laid down. For all her troubles and mental decisions, she knew she was still too shy to tell him how she felt. She remembered how she felt while in that humanoid form, she felt strange and somewhat exposed regardless of the addition of all the clothing that appeared. Walking, what little she did while in that form, was difficult since she had never truly had appendages. She had always moved by way of her ghost like 'tail' that functioned with far more ease than a pair of legs. All in all that form was more of an encumbrance than anything, and would be useless if she wanted to fight in it. Vivian shook her head and stood to go to bed. She wasn't feeling sick but she didn't feel good on the inside. Her room was small and lightly furnished and other than her small bed, chest, and a lamp to read a few books that were scattered on the floor. The Siren flopped on her bed and curled up, tomorrow was another day...

Meanwhile far off, the woman that Vivian had chased off now saw down with an old acquaintance of Vivian's to talk. Their subject: ice cold vengeance.

The end...

Third and final installment sometime in future. Personal Computer acting up and has to be worked on. This was finished on my old compy, might not be perfect. Sorry.


End file.
